My Brother
by Kajune
Summary: They continuously hated each other fiercely until one of them ended up dead, leaving the other to sulk over mistakes that were made foolishly.


**Title** : My Brother

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including Bleach.

**Genre **: Family / Hurt / Comfort

**Warning **: OOCness.

**Summary** : They continuously hated each other fiercely until one of them ended up dead, leaving the other to sulk over mistakes that were made foolishly.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow sits on top of a small pillar while lazily watching as another one of his Fraccion have their mask removed. Shawlong is standing right by his dangling foot, looking as stern as ever. Over to Grimmjow's right proudly stands two members of the Espada he knows fairly well but couldn't care less about. There are other Espada surrounding the area, watching as the 15th Numerous is being turned into an Arrancar by Aizen himself.<p>

The last of Grimmjow's Fraccion is patiently waiting for his turn to be given more strength. Though Grimmjow does prefer working alone, the feeling of being a king becomes much more real by having followers, especially loyal ones. His Fraccion are possibly the weakest but he is willing to accept every member just to feel powerful. A smile pops up at the thought, the minute the process is complete.

"Brother!" A voice suddenly breaks the silence, surprising everyone.

All eyes turn towards the cause, which is a pink-haired Espada whose face is full of horror as he stares at the figure in the midst of the smoke. Either Szayelaporro has eaten some odd creation of his or does Yylfordt really have a brother? Through experience Grimmjow sees no similarity between the two in terms of personality. To believe they are actually brothers only gives him a better reason to dump Yylfordt somewhere far away instead of keeping him, which he is already tempted in doing because of how weak he is. Szayelaporro is twisted and Yylfordt is sadistic. Szayelaporro is weird and Yylfordt is acceptably normal.

Yeah, it must of been something he ate.

"You're..." Yylfordt speaks up, eyes fixed with the other green pair. "...not Szayelaporro, are you?"

No, it must of been something Grimmjow ate.

There was never any mention of a relative from his days as a human, let alone one who is seemingly stronger. For such a thing to happen is extremely rare, but that doesn't mean a Hollow has a reason to conceal the truth.

Shawlong looks up and exchanges glances with Grimmjow, a slight look of confusion written on his face. Not-so surprisingly it ends up being Aizen who gives the reply, shocking Yylfordt to the point of him almost retreating, with the lack of clothing making him think twice just in time. Di Roy now looks more stupid than ever after witnessing this unexpected family reunion. As for the rest, a brief look of shock is all Grimmjow can see.

Just what he needs, a brotherly-duo at a time like this.

However, things between the Grantz brothers didn't turn out so well as they had anticipated. The two bicker constantly and fight during every encounter, breaking bones and pulling hair, anything to injury or simply annoy the other. When asked, Szayelaporro denies remembering his past life as a human but reveals to Nnoitra that he only remembers Yylfordt as a Hollow that tried to eat him, being the closest person to him in any way. What saved him from such tragic he can't recall, even when Aizen personally asked the question he couldn't give a truthful answer. Yylfordt denies trying to eat his brother long ago but states that he remembers Szayelaporro as a plus, something that shocks said brother too.

As unclear as their stories are, the two do their best to ignore further questioning and continue with their assaults. Only one question does Grimmjow have to ask, and that is the reason for their hatred towards each other. A rivalry so great that it tears down any place they are in. Not that he couldn't care less despite the outcome possibly being his Fraccion's death, but it is a mystery that occasionally gets on his nerves especially when he takes all of his Fraccion on a stroll outside of Las Noches and accidently encounter Szayelaporro while exiting, who would stop at nothing besides Nnoitra's zanpakuto to attack his brother.

This 'war' has dragged on for months, and Grimmjow is still resolved to stop it somehow. His many attempts have failed, once ending with him being soaked in one of Szayelaporro's poisons. If it wasn't for a cure, he would of continued punching the pink-haired silly. In the end, with Shawlong's help they have both managed to make sure the two meet less regularly, but Yylfordt does have this sort of habit of visiting his brother for some healing antidote, that although does good for him it also has intended flaws that benefit Szayelaporro.

Eventually at some point the fights come to an end, but the relationship somehow worsened as if Yylfordt's visits were a direct insult to his brother's pride. Szayelaporro shows no disliking with helping the other recover or avoid damage, because he would always get something out of it with or without consent. The way they refer to each other has become more cruel and lacking less remorse. Yylfordt hasn't been proven to have lied about the things that happen during his visits, so Grimmjow can only assume that the entire situation doesn't really matter much.

Years later, an armless Grimmjow hears a surprising piece of information from a fellow former Espada. "Szayelaporro-dono has been kind of upset, have you heard?" The man with an extremely long and ridiculous name asks Grimmjow casually, as if it wasn't some sort of death wish. "No, and why should I?" He asks in a hostile manner, somewhat taken aback when there is no sign of fear coming from the bulkier male.

"I thought you had guessed that he was sulking because of his brother." For him to do so would be totally out of character. The only reason for him to become upset wouldn't be the loss of a relative but the loss of a useful piece of experiment. There is no way for Szayelaporro to feel unhappy that Yylfordt is indeed dead by the hands of a Bankai-user, something Szayelaporro has longed to encounter himself.

"Like hell that four-eyes would ever feel sorry, and neither do I!" The loud comeback successfully scares Dordoni, who stands in a weird pose while shivering as Grimmjow walks passed him, visibly annoyed. He is a king that lacks an army and an arm. That is why he feels so unhappy about the death of his Fraccion and there is no other reason for it, which is why he doesn't feel any sympathy. He pities them for being so weak and has done for many years. Though when he thinks about it he should also be looking down on himself for allowing the eight-armed Espada to take his position, to burn off his tattoo and steal his quarters.

Luppi Antenor is the source of his anger, and that is just fine with him. No living creature can become the source of his sorrow, as if he would ever have something to feel sorry for and the same goes for Szayelaporro, and others like Ulquiorra, Nnoitra and definitely the all-mighty king Baraggan. If someone like Szayelaporro has anything to be sad about, it is how foolish they can all often become.

* * *

><p><em>Thirty-years ago<em>

The room is full of jars and jugs and bubbling chemicals and many oddly-shaped Fraccion that are bouncing around, yet there is no clear sound to be heard. His back facing towards a metal chair occupied by a heavily-injured blonde, Szayelaporro carefully merges two substances together to make a perfect cure. This is clearly one of the increasingly rare visits he gets from his brother, for a request that is either told through words or wounds. The large cut right along the very right of his torso is all the pink-haired needs in order to know that he is to fix it.

He prefers giving out medicines than any special thing that can make the body heal quickly, because it becomes much easier to plant something inside of his brother that will give himself a lot of benefit. He won't complain though, knowing that by doing so could easily end these visits that always bring tension to the room.

Things went down hill more than ever during a certain conversation, which led to the realization of what truly happened when one was a Hollow and the other was a plus. After their battles had come to an end, words were all they exchanged and it didn't make things better as many should have noticed by now. An unspoken amount of distaste between them grew but they still agreed to meet for such purposes, almost as if they were trying to honor their status as brothers. Szayelaporro couldn't care less about that, and part of the reason was because of his boiling hatred for Yylfordt, which is mutual.

Though they do act a bit casually with each other, the hate that developed or grew worse since that day enters the air of whatever room that has only them (excluding Szayelaporro's Fraccion) in it. Only to benefit themselves - they often say - is why they keep coming to each other with Yylfordt deciding whether to keep visiting or not.

"Brother." Yylfordt calls, unwilling to admit his regret for having such a bad timing. Szayelaporro almost dropped the strong substance as a reaction.

"What is it?" A bit annoyed, Szayelaporro asks slightly hostile while still keeping his back proudly facing the injured one.

"What would you feel if I died?"

Szayelaporro freezes, overwhelmed by the unexpected question.

He does give a reply eventually, but it turns out to be one that he regrets once the question becomes a reality.

_Present_

His back now leaning against the wall of his unchanged wing, the room now empty of any life besides his own, Szayelaporro sits there looking depressed. Life has suddenly become more boring, less meaningful without Yylfordt to torture, to use, and to talk to. The new Espada that replaced Grimmjow - he who was responsible for such a loss - is not entirely entertaining enough to make him feel less...lonely.

What he had told his older brother at that time was that he would feel absolutely delighted, to the point of being willing to kill him then and there but only refusing because of how useful he is. Such an answer he now regrets, hoping to have instead said he will feel a little lost. What would Yylfordt have said if he heard that answer, he wonders. Surely he would laugh just as loudly as he did himself before he gave his answer. The two may have a terrible relationship but that doesn't mean one can cope with losing the other a second time.

It was not a false memory, the one with Yylfordt as a Hollow. However, his target wasn't his younger brother but instead their parents. From the tiny fragments of memory left it seemed that they were born to a couple that abused them regularly, eventually killing their older son when they got tired of him. Feeling nothing but the desire for revenge Yylfordt came back to kill them, sparing his already murdered brother for the taste of other Hollows. The feeling of being lost made Szayelaporro eventually become a Hollow himself, and into what he is today.

Yylfordt may have avenged both of them, which is something worth being grateful for, but Szayelaporro feels offended by how he had always been more wrong than his brother with the truth. The past is the past after all, and if the memories were to vanish there should be no reason to feel sad. The same goes for a meaningless sibling. If they die, they die. There are always more to create and use.

Still, Szayelaporro is unable to ignore the emptiness in his heart. If only he had said the right thing that time, maybe now he wouldn't feel so lonely.

If Yylfordt ended up seeing him in such a broken down state, what would he say? Possibly...

"Happy birthday, Szayelaporro Grantz." The pink-haired whispers.

That's right, the two of them share the same birthday. A day when they both came to existence together, the day they both died, and the day another died permanently.

"Happy birthday, Yylfordt Grantz."

After his final whisper, a tear slids down his right cheek as a silent farewell.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>


End file.
